Audio headphones are sometimes sold with a case in which the headphones can be stored. Cases that are designed to hold and protect the headphones during transport are typically hard plastic clamshell-style cases. These cases are bulky and thus relatively difficult to transport. Also, since the headphones cannot be seen when they are in the case, the case can detract from the ability to attractively display the headphones in retail packaging.